Smell of Lilac
by Brittnee Collins
Summary: Kai is normal. Or she thought she was that was until she was drugged and dumped into the Shadowlands. Now with help from a vampire named Samuel will Kai figure out who is trying to kill her? Or will the truth be enough to ruin everything.


The gnawing pain ran through my shoulder and all hope I had left in me deteriorated. Darkness of the night surrounded me the only thing I could see was red eyes surrounding me. My body clinched with fear as I lay on the concrete. "Please leave me alone" I began to beg but it seemed so useless, but then again I was desperate. Then a man stepped toward me and reached down for me. Easily he had me propelled in the air my shirt was gripped in his hands as he peered at me. "Such a pretty young girl to kill…" he said showing me his fangs. My blonde hair hung in my face as my blue eyes starred icily into his. I began trying to kick away from him but he wouldn't let me move.

"Just go ahead and do it please..." I whispered feeling my body growing weaker, my limbs felt like jello. Before I knew it seen the man's face again, his skin was like a beautiful porcelain. His eyes were a light red with a hint of green; they were surrounded by thick lashes. He had wispy brown hair and amazing looks, he was beautiful. "Just leave me here to die no point in killing me I will be dead soon anyway" My words were icy and I looked up at his eyes to see a reaction and I was shock to see him looking concerned.

"What do you mean you're going to die soon anyway?" he said curiously. I could barely keep my eyes open as I tried to reply. The words wouldn't seem to come out. More vampires began to surround me and the man growled and told them to back away. They listened to exactly what he said; he must have been there leader. Patiently I thought about all the ways that I could try to escape from his clutches but it seemed so useless. Slowly my eyes were shutting and I could feel the darkness creeping on. "What's going on with you" he said in an aggressive manner, which made me cringe.

As I hung I his arms I felt him shake me slightly as if trying to wake me up. "T-he-e pois-o-n". That was the last thing I whispered to the beautiful man before plunging into darkness.

The air was warm as I walked through the cherry blossom trees. The wind blew in my face leaving the aroma of honey, it was so beautiful. A lake was in the distant that had a concrete bridge going across it. Then I seen a girl hunched down crying sitting near the lake. I couldn't see her face so I began to approach her. She had long blonde hair like me. I reached my hand out to touch her. She slowly began to growl and she faced me. I jumped nearly five feet back, because the girl peering back at me was me. She or should I say I, began running after me I tried to get away but she grabbed a hold of me. She flung my frail body in the air like a rag doll. She shoved me against a cherry blossom tree and flashed her or I guess my fangs at me. I was a vampire? I began to scream and then I was awake.

I awoke in a bed that had black silk covers. The room was dark and smelled of cigarettes. I looked around to see that there wasn't anyone in the room with me. Cautiously I began to search for a weapon. But the only thing I could find was a lamp. Gripping the lamp in my hands I paced around the room, which was decorated with expensive furniture. Quietly I walked over to the door and carefully opened it. Nobody was in the hallway as I looked around and the lamp lay ready in my hand.

The light from the windows was nonexistent; the only thing was candles that were everywhere. Sneaking through the hallway I peered into the rooms to find no one, except more expensive furniture. The hallway seemed to go on forever and I began to realize I was in a mansion. Fear grew in me as I continued walking, this mansion didn't look familiar and the more I walked the more scared I grew. Tip toeing down the stair I propped the lamp up preparing it to swing at any moment. Making it to the end of the steps I looked around to see if anyone was there, it was bare not a soul in sight.

BAM! I heard a crashing sound coming from what seemed to be a kitchen. Crouching down I crawled into the kitchen, I looked up to see the man with beautiful eyes. "You shouldn't try sneaking Kai...I am a vampire you know" his voice said coolly. He smiled slightly showing his fangs as if he was trying to throw out a little reminder. "How do you know my name? And why the hell am I here? Am I dead?" I said nervously. "I have your wallet so your I.D revealed the name thing" he said sarcastically. Walking toward me he grinned mischievously, "I saved you from being dinner last night...if you must know and no your definitely not dead" his smile faded.

Why did he save me? Vampires killed humans when they went into there lands. How am I still alive? The poison that I took earlier was bound to kill me, I needed to be dead, and I wanted to be dead."So who is trying to kill you?" he said curiously as he grabbed peanut butter from a cabinet. A sick feeling grew in my stomach, he knew people were after me, and I remembered it too.

"I want you to take me home" I said with venom in my voice. The man just shrugged and headed to the cabinet where he retrieved some bread. Sliding open a drawer he grabbed a butter knife and dipped it in the peanut butter. He applied the peanut butter to the bread and sat the completed sandwich on a glass plate.

"Eat some food" he said handing over the plate to me as I finally risen to my feet. How could he expect me to take food from him? He was a vampire and I was a human, are species hate each other. Eying him I turned away and scoffed, he was joking right? I would never take food from him or any vampire who offered it. It's not like they liked humans anyway, matter of fact they hate us, they hate us enough to steal our life way. When I looked back his expression seemed rather amused. "Eventually you will get hungry…and then you will eat...you won't have a choice". His words surprisingly were not harsh but as if he were stating the facts.

Turning away from the kitchen I ran for the front door, but when I turned the knob it didn't even budge. "Shit". I muttered to myself and looked frantically around the room, black lounge chairs and numerous pictures that all look pricey. "I am in a pretty nightmare". Turning away from the front door I went over to the bay window that was in this 'sitting room'. Placing my fingers along the window panel I searched for a way to pull it open. Impossible. I was here in a house, scared, and not alone.

Before I knew it I was propelled in the air by big arms, flinging myself backward into my captor I tried to break free. "Kai..be calm.." His voice whispered in my ear smoothly, my body felt like it was melting at that very instant. I felt calm though, it was like his words entered my vein injecting a powerful sedative. "What's your name?" I say as I feel him carry me to the couch. "Just call me Sam.." He said in my ear as I felt him place me on the sofa. My eyes felt heavy, my vision was beyond blurred I felt like I was suffering from vertigo. It felt as if the dizziness would never end.

"I feel horrible.." Cackle. Cackle. A cough erupts from my throat viciously, and it seemed to only get worse. Sam grabbed me and lifted me up, "Drink.." he said holding out his punctured wrist. Shaking my head I pulled away, blood did not really seem to appetizing. "Drink it now or you'll die". Feeling his hand slide under my head, it felt like ice making my body jerk. He gently lifted me up to his wrist, and I automatically began to drink.

Nice.

Oh no this was nice.

So nice.

Nothing has ever tasted so fantastic in my life.

Such a rush.

When I finished with my whole drinking blood thing, I jumped up filled with energy. "That was my fault.." Sam whispered to himself as he hovered over me. "What was your fault...?" I said looking at him curiously and wide eyed. Looking at him, I took him in, his beautiful hair, his smile, his eyes, he was beautiful. He was tall and muscular, and had the perfect anatomy of any man. A black sweater and roughened jeans is what he wore, and black leather boots. Why did vampires haft to be so hot? SHH! Stop thinking like that, I thought to myself.

"I should have gave you more blood...I thought all the poison left your veins.." He said with an edge as he began pacing around the room. He was playing with me or he was truly a 'considerate' vampire, but I was leaning towards the first one. Shaking my head I turned away from him. "You saved me either way..so no worries.." I say encouragingly. He grunted and narrowed his eyes at me, they were haunting, so radiant and gloomy.

"So whose trying to poison you?" He said outspokenly.

Hearing that question reality finally struck me, someone was trying to kill me. I was clueless I had no idea who tried to kill me. Not to mention it was none of this 'Sam's' business.

"I have no clue..can you let me go now.." I say honestly.

Getting up from the sofa I walked over to the door, knowing I walking into vampire territory was a death sentence, but I needed to be home. He followed me over to the door, and even though he was a stranger I felt safe. "I will take you to the human camps..you wont make it down the street here..". He was completely right I would look like lunch walking around here, and sadly he was my only hope for making it home. If only everything wasn't so blurry about what happened.

The only thing I remember was cleaning out the bins at the cafeteria. It was part of a after school program I did to help feed the poor, and in the human territory of Clawswell we had an abundance of 'poor'. Taking a rest as usual I sat at a table sipping down some tea, and before I knew it I woke up in vampire territory. Instantly I knew poison was the culprit because I can still taste the berries in my mouth. Midnight berries, they were highly toxic in Clawswell and easy to get hold of, but who would put them in my tea?

Feeling a shake I snapped back from my daze. "Are you alright?" I heard Sam's voice say before realizing I was still by the door. Nodding pulling open the door the only thing I could see was pure darkness. Vampires couldn't be in direct sunlight, so of course Sam had to travel at night.

Following him out into the Shadowlands (vampire territory) I stayed close to him, he was my only protection out here. Looking down at my clothes, the dirt and grime poked out at me. Disgusting is how I felt, and no doubt how I looked.

As we walked along there were few houses, but the ones there looked royal. Vampires had impeccable taste, as far as I was concerned. Sam looked over at me as he boots clunked along the sidewalk path. None of the houses has any lights on, but that was no surprise. A few vampires walked past us, their eyes focused on me with such intensity I thought I was on fire. Sam put his arm around me and snarled at them, they backed off and stopped starring. When the other vamps were gone I pulled away from Sam. "I am NOT your PROPERTY" My words came out like snake venom, and they had a atrocious bite.

His face scrunched momentarily, but he continued walking I was waiting for him to slap me or something, nothing came. We continued walking until we arrived a huge metal fence, above the fence was a guard post and it seemed 'well' guarded. Sam walked over to the guard post, and pressed a button so he could communicate with the guards.

Guard: Hello how may I help you?

Sam: I am Samuel Alexander...and I need to transport Kai...?

Sam looked over at me and grinned, "What's your last name?". Sliding next to him in a whisper I replied "Collins..".

Sam: I need to transport Kai Collins back to human grounds

Guard: You know we do not appreciate humans on our grounds

The voice from the guard was rather raspy and sounded like nails going down a chalk board. Anxiety flooded my stomach and I was struck with nausea, this guard better let me out here. Feeling a hand press gently against my shoulder, I looked up to see Sam, he was trying to comfort me.

Sam: Well it was a bit of a mistake how about you let her off this time with a warning Anton...

For a moment there was no response from the guard then I heard a buzz. The gate that stood in front of me and my home was opening. Taking off in a dash I ran to the human grounds. The grass was slippery and before I knew my feet were in the air.

Thump!

Hearing a chuckle behind me I turned over to see Sam standing behind me laughing, this was beyond embarrassing. Jumping up immediately to avoid further humiliation I slid over to Sam.

"What is so funny huh? Go back to the Shadowlands where you belong!" I said with a slight hand gesture that pointed to the Shadowlands.

Shuffling over to me he stood before and I realized he was possibly the tallest man I had seen. "Actually I thought I would stay here ya know?" I starred at him momentarily, prepared for him to start chuckling, nothing came. "Why are you so interested..don't you have some vampire stuff to do or something...I mean thanks for helping me..but I am okay now.." I said to him as if I was trying to reassure myself of the circumstances.

Turning around I breathed in the human grounds, safe and free, or so I thought. The grounds were not much different from the Shadowlands except the lack of money. The grounds were not in such good up, actually I do not know if they were ever in 'good' up keep. Doubt it. Clawswell has been poor for years, ever since the whole world finding out vampires existed. Gabby Adams a girl from some place my parents called New York was turned. Then it seemed vampire outbreaks were happening everywhere. For once the government couldn't snap their fingers and stop it.

Now I am standing here in Clawswell facing a vampire I just met, and trying to find out who wants to kill me. Not only that but why they want to kill me. Seriously I mean I am just Kai Collins, my parents are doctors, I have no life, who would want to kill me? I have not done anything to anyone, or I guess I haven't. The cold breeze hit me sending a wave a cold down my spine, winter was near. Looking back up at Sam's green red eyes, for once in my life I was clueless. Absolutely clueless.

Sam began to grin evilly, as if he had some grand master plan, and sadly I was his pawn. Oh isn't this lovely?

"Well! What is it?" I screamed glaring at him.

"You need me...and I am having nothing better to do..so just get over it I am staying.." His words sounded very suave, I had to admit he was very convincing. Rolling my eyes I began to stomp away, only to turn around with him beside me.

"Why haven't your parents tried to find you?" He said as we walked along Clawswell which was mostly abandoned grassland. The night had taken full hold and I could barely see where I was going.

"Their doctors I am surprised if they even know I am alive...anymore. They never stay in Clawswell..they are always trying to save the world. So they leave me a nanny..but since I am seventeen what's the point? Hell I do what I want anyway's..." Feeling heat run to my cheeks, Sam seemed to stay silent, he surely noticed this was a sensitive subject.


End file.
